God of the New World
by Kimbblesrath
Summary: Bringing a new meaning to the phrase "God of the New World". Light has died and Mu doesn't turn out to be at all what he thought. Is Light's reign as God of The New World truly over? And who really is the King Shinigami? A sequel or afterstory to Death Note. Rated T for later content.


******A/N: This chapter is a retelling of the death of Light Yagami, combining elements of both the anime, and the manga. Sorry, no new content, but I hope you enjoy my slight twist on the story. Also, I don't own Death Note. - Kimbblesrath**

**Chapter One – Admit Defeat**

"Yeah…I'll write."

The words came right out of Ryuk's mouth, and echoed in the hollow warehouse. The head of the SPK – Near – and the Japanese Task Force members stood in surprise. They were nearly certain that the shinigami would not agree to Light's pleas as they thought he was neutral in the matter. Nevertheless, a grin grew on Light's face, getting wider with each passing second.

He had just confessed the fact that he was Kira, the killer that plagued the Japanese sub-continent, killing criminals to create a new world – one where no one would be in fear of criminals. After attempting to kill everyone remaining in the warehouse with a spare piece of the Death Note hidden in his watch, Touta Matsuda pulled out a revolver and violently pulled the trigger against Light - the man who he thought to be an ally - and 4 times at that.

Defeated and unable to kill – the last remaining piece of the Death Note in his watch rendered moot, Light went to Ryuk, pleading, begging for Ryuk to use hisDeath Note. After a few moments of slight hesitation, Ryuk agreed; lifting his pen to the pages of his Death Note. In this time that Ryuk was fulfilling what Light failed to do, seconds seemed to last for eternities. Light's eyes were focused only on the slowly moving hand of Ryuk, carefully writing into the notebook. It was almost as if Ryuk was cherishing the moment; drawing it out.

At last, to the happiness of Light, the pen dropped from Ryuk's hand and clattered onto the warehouse floor. A small chuckle escaped from Light's mouth. It grew into a monstrous laugh, one of strong triumph.

"I've done it!" He yelled,

"I will be God, the god of the NEW WORLD! You all shall die!" Light said, repeatedly checking his watch in anticipation of the death.

"No, Light." Ryuk said.

Light stopped laughing and cocked his head towards Ryuk see what he was talking about.

Ryuk turned the notebook, allowing Light to see what he had written inside. Instead of the four names of Near, Mogi, Ide and Aizawa, There was only one.

** 'Light Yagami'**

The mad and power-hungry grin on Light's face faded away. His eyes grew wide with horror. It wasn't only Light that was surprised either. Near and the Task Force members grew wide-eyed as well. No one had anticipated that Ryuk would have written the name of Light instead of their names. The revolver slipped out of Matsuda's hand as he was petrified with fear, clattering and ringing throughout the warehouse. He cowered at the sight of Ryuk. Although they had become accustomed to the distorted proportions and features of Ryuk's face, all of a sudden, that seemed to change.

Ryuk seemed frightening, scaring them even more than he did when the Kira Investigators had first touched the pages of Light's Death Note, allowing them to see Ryuk. Even Near, one known for keeping calm under tense situations, looked at Ryuk in fear in his eyes. Everyone feared what tricks Ryuk might have under his sleeve. The shinigami had surprised them twice now. Who knows whether or not he would write the names of Near and the others, as well as Light's?

Silence blanketed throughout the warehouse. Only the sound of the rotating fan cut the air every few seconds with a rusty, hollow sound. No one dared to make any sudden movements.

"W-Why would you do that Ryuk? WHY?"asked Light, being the first one to break the silence.

With a small chortle, Ryuk began.

"You have lost, Light. I said in the beginning... when you die, the one who'll write your name down in a notebook will be me. That is the deal between the Shinigami... and the first human to get their hands on the note in the human world. Once you enter the prison, I don't know when you'll die. It's annoying to wait. Your life is already over. You'll die here. Well, it was good while it lasted. We killed some boredom, didn't we? We did some various and interesting things. You are going neither to heaven nor hell. But you are going to find that out, aren't you?"

Light was horrified. He couldn't believe the truth in front of him.

"No! NOOOO! I don't want to die! Ryuk, please, change this. I was destined to be the god of the new world. I don't want – I don't – I don't WANT TO DIE! I WILL NOT DIIIIIEEE…."

Continuing to writhe in agony, Light stopped in the middle of his cry of despair. The 40 seconds' wait was up. With pain, Light strained to move, all the while shaking his head with a look of disbelief in his eyes. The scene was almost pathetic. Humiliated, Light was on the verge of whimpering, a man who thought he to be all-powerful and mighty whimpering like a helpless puppy. However, Light was strong. He wouldn't back down from his perceived throne of power, no matter how defeated he really was. Despite knowing the inevitable end to him in only a few seconds' time, the killer continued to fight, as if his willpower would stop his unchangeable demise. Light stopped writhing. His heart had stopped. All was over; the Death Note had done its duty. With one last strained look at Ryuk, his eyes rolled back, then glazed over showing his death.

"Admit defeat, Light. You have lost."

Those were the last words he heard before lying there, in a small puddle of blood. Even in his death, he still would not believe that he was simply a simple human who would die like this, to the power the Death Note - the very weapon he had used to kill thousands of people and to begin to shape the world. But his true motive to use the notebook was to become the god of the new world, the world of justice where everyone bowed to Kira. But all of that was gone now; the almighty Kira lay dead, dying the death of the plethora of people he had killed. It was his end.

"All humans will, without exception, eventually die. You too Light, are no exception." Ryuk said.

Looking at Light for a last time, he spread his leathery wings and flew off, flapped far up into the sky, floated through the ceiling, and disappeared.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this! I'm always lookign for feedback, so please take the few minutes to leave a review for the story/chapter. Hope you enjoyed! :) - Kimbblesrath**


End file.
